Stuck
by Babykittylover
Summary: Last thing I thought would happen to me was waking up on top of the Prince of Mirkwood in a place that was not my home and in a body that was not mine and some how Legolas is the reason I am stuck. R&R please :
1. Chapter 1

The first thing that tipped me off that I was not in my room was the steady rhythm of my bed. The second was the sound of breathing that accompanied the up and down motion. Then I opened my eyes. The world around me was much brighter then my cramped one room apartment in Chicago. Sun filtered in unimpeded by the stifling smog of the city through an open door leading outside. My bed's rhythm stopped and I realized it was waking up.

I lifted my head and turned to look into the startled blue eyes of a giant.

"Well hello there little one." His voice was soft so as not to startle me but I tensed anyway.

My ears flickered at the sound of his voice. I watched him wordlessly. He reached out and gently lifted me from his chest as he sat up. I blinked and looked down, long thin paws dangled from my legs and a tail twitched below them. I swallowed and looked back up. It was not he who was a giant, rather I was much smaller.

"There you are." he said smiling and setting me down in his lap.

I took the opportunity to look at myself. I lifted a paw looking at it then used it to feel my face, whiskers, ears.

"Now how did you wind up in my room little one?" he asked reaching his index finger out and scratching me under my chin. Despite myself I began to purr. He chuckled, "You are a strange thing aren't you, how did you manage to find yourself in Mirkwood's realm and not dinner for a spider?"

I looked at him frightened, spiders? I remembered vaguely the spider from the last movie, hadn't my friends mentioned something about Mirkwood being inhabited by such spiders?

Looking up at the blonde elf, his hair was only slightly out of place do to sleep but was long and tucked behind pointed ears. I stilled, wait, Mirkwood, elves…I couldn't not believe it, I was in middle earth! I heard clearly footsteps outside as if they were right beside me. The sound startled me and I twisted out of his grasp and jumped to the ground. I landed in an ungraceful heap on the ground unused to four legs.

"Careful little one." He said surprised, "You are not too steady on your legs are you?"

I tried to stand but tangled my legs together and ended up being picked up by the elf. A knock on the door distracted the elf and I twisted and dug my claws into his hand he let go with a startled yell and a I landed on my back on the bed.

The door opened, "Prince, are you alright?"

"Yes Lerin."

"What is that?" the female voice stepped into view looking at me with mixed revulsion and interest.

"A cat." Legolas said, "Usually they are in human cities. Yet this one seemed to find my room much more to her liking."

I stuck my tongue out at Legolas his eyes widened in delight and he laughed, "It is a spirited little thing."

"What are you going to do with it?"

I ignored her turning myself onto my side and pulling myself up to my feet. I looked at them with mixed feelings. How did I make them work? The task was taken from me as Legolas plucked me up again. I gave him an irritated look yet he merely grinned, "What shall I do with you?"

"Keep me." I muttered.

Legolas blinked looked at Lerin who was watching him expectedly then shook his head, "I think I will keep her."

I looked at him curiously, did he understand me?

Lerin nodded, "Very well, I wont question you my prince, you father wished me to tell you he wants you to join him in the council room this afternoon."

Legolas nodded, "Thank you Lerin."

She gave a deep curtsy and then left after casting one apprehensive look back at the cat.

"So what shall I name you?" he asked setting me down on his desk as he rose to dress. I froze in surprise as he began to lift his shirt. I got a view of deeply toned chest before I hid my face in my paws giving him privacy. I did not want to see him naked, okay I did, but I did want to embarrass him if I ever manage to turn back into a human.

He began list of names as he dressed, dismissing one and then another.

I heard him move towards me an looked up. His hair was straitened with braids pulling it back from his face and one thin braid trailing over his shoulder.

"How about Shadow?" he asked.

I looked at him, "Shadow sounds like a dogs name. How about we go by my name, Samantha?

Legolas fell back in astonishment, tripping over his own feet and landing ungracefully on the ground. I leapt from the desk and unto his chest, I put my nose against his and looking in his wide eyes,

"You _can_ here me!"

Legolas finally found his voice, "Y-you talk!"

I sat back on my hunches and twitched my tail contemplatively, "Yes I do, to you it seems, for little miss what's-her-face did not understand me."

Legolas shook his head, "I must still be dreaming."

I gave him the best smirk I could on a cats face and dug my claws into his chest.

"OUCH!" he yelped jumping to his feet as I jumped off.

"Well then." I said, "It's not a dream."

Legolas's lips opened and closed like a fish as he stared at me. Weren't elves supposed to be calm? I wondered, especially Legolas? I jumped up onto his bed finding myself more comfortable in my new body as time progressed.

"Why are you here?"

I flicked my tail back and forth thoughtful, "Well…,I'm not really here on purpose and I'm not really from here. But I need your help to get back to my home and back to my body."

Woah! I thought in surprise, where had that last part come from?

Legolas blinked, "What?"

"Er…yeah. I need your help returning to normal."

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know yet." I admitted, whatever was controlling my mouth a moment ago had left me stranded.

I jumped off the bed and rubbed against his legs and meowed sweetly.

Legolas melted and picked me up, "Alright then Samantha." he said scratching me under my chin again causing me to half-close my eyes in pleasure and purr, "You can stay."

"You can call me Sam for short." I said.

It is an amazing experience being a cat, even so, it was not long before I began to miss my real body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Shouts of annoyance and angry curses followed me as I ducked out of the kitchen. It seems my luck at being in the wrong place at the wrong time followed me over from earth. I looked over my shoulder as I turned the corner to check to see if the boy was still after me and ran strait into solid legs.

"Ugh." I groaned which sounded very much like a confused growl. I shook my head and looked up at Legolas now familiar laugh.

"Well, Samantha, what did you do this time."

"I'm going to kill that cat!" a boyish voice echoed from around the corner.

Legolas scooped me into his arms protectively just as Estel came careening around the corner. Legolas and I were visiting Rivendell for Estel's birthday. I was amazed at first at seeing someone I knew to be a future king in such a small frame.

"Legolas! That cat is a devil!" Estel cried skidding to a halt and glaring death at me.

"What did she do?" Legolas asked.

"She knocked the salt into the cake mix, broke three jars of jam and ate the cream in the pantry."

"I did not!" I cried indignantly, "Well, not the cream part."

"And why did you do all that little one?" Legolas asked lifting me to face him.

I gave an irritated growl, "Because the twins thought it would be fun to tie a mouse to my tail."

Legolas let out a bark of laughter, "I see."

Estel gave him a strange look then shook his head, "You should feed that thing to the spiders Legolas." he said then stormed off.

I shuddered, I had gotten a fair glimpse of the spiders on the way from Mirkwood.

I looked up a Legolas miserably, "I didn't do any of it on purpose."

Legolas shook his head and set me on his shoulder and continued to where he was headed. I had perfected the act of balancing on his shoulder and sat quite comfortably there. It helped of course that I was not an adult sized cat.

"You know, most humans believe a black cat will bring them bad luck."

"humph, " I said, "It seems I keep my own bad luck."

"Indeed." Legolas stopped, everything about him froze and I immediately tensed, I looked warily down the hall.

I rolled my eyes and dug my claws into his shoulder, "If you want to know her, you should ask her for her name."

A charming bit of color rushed to his cheeks and Legolas turned to leave. Legolas was only shy around this particular elf. I could understand, even by elfin standards she was breathtaking. Her hair was a moon pale blonde that moved with an unseen breeze. Her eyes were as captivating as her voice. I had watched Legolas waste evening meals just staring at her and all the while she seemed completely oblivious to the prince's attraction.

Maybe that was why I was middle earth. To see Legolas married. He obviously wasn't married in the movies, but Tolken did not necessarily have a completely accurate history of the prince, after all there wasn't any mention of a pet cat was there?

I ignored dinner that night, instead I decided to wonder Rivendell's gardens. Some how I had to get the two blonde elves together. If I did that maybe I could return to my world, or at least my body. I climbed into one of the many trees in the garden and stretched out. The funny thing about being in Middle earth was that I could not remember what I had been doing the day before I woke up on Legolas. I remembered two month prior seeing the third movie with my friends and receiving a degree in college, but I couldn't remember what the degree was in.

My thoughts were pulled back to the present by the sound of voices. Gandalf and Elrond were walking together conversing in low tones. My cat ears picked up mumbles in Common, which meant I could not understand a word. They sat down on the bench below my tree. I listened to their nonsense words for a while and then jumped down landing silently between them. Elrond looked down at me with a flicker of surprise then reached out attentively and stroked my fur. I pressed closer to his hands encouraging him. I walked into his lap and he continued to pet me.

"So this is the young prince's pet?" Gandalf said switching back to the elves language.

"Yes, and odd choice." Elrond said, "But quite charming, if just a little prone to mischief."

I ignored the comment and played the part of the contented cat and curled up into a ball, Elrond's rhythmic strokes lulling me into a half awareness.

"Most curious. I sense something…other worldly about this creature."

My ears twitched at Gandalf's words and I opened my eyes looking up into Gandalf's face. He nodded, "Perhaps she is merely intelligent." he said demeaning his first statement.

Elrond's hands stilled in their ministrations. "I've always felt as if she listened to what is said around her and understands it."

"yeah, no kidding." I muttered.

I stood and stretched if all they were going to do is talk about me I was going to leave, I still had to plan a way of getting Legolas and the mysterious elleth together. I leapt from Elrond's lap onto Gandalf's, I looked up into his startled face with satisfaction, "You know, for a wizard you're awful slow."

And all he heard was a disdainful meow and I jumped from his lap and ran back to Legolas room. Running through the hall I heard my name called.

"Sam!" "Sam"

I groaned, oh no, not the twins. I picked up my pace until I slipped safely through Legolas cracked door. Legolas looked up as his door widen then down as I jumped into his lap. I looked up at him.

"The twins." was all I said and he nodded.

"Where did you run off to during dinner?" he asked.

I tilted my head slightly, "I went hunting."

Legolas laughed, "Right, and what did you catch?"

"Two old men." I responded.

He laughed again. I liked his laugh, I shook my head at the thought then turned to see what my 'young' master had been up to. He was writing a letter to his father. I couldn't actually read it but who else would he write to?

Hmmm….

I flicked my glance from Legolas' concentrating face to his carefully moving quill. I jumped onto the desk and while he was startled grabed the pen.

"Sam!" he cried annoyed as I darted out of his reach and out the door. I heard him shoved the chair back and run after me.

Now…where would that elf girl be? I thought turning a corner and pausing only long enough to be sure Legolas was still following me. It must have been my luck for no sooner did we reach another corner then the very elf I was looking for rounded it. Legolas was too surprised to stop and I watched in mixed satisfaction and amusement as the two elves tumbled to the ground.

I watched as their gaze locked and held. The girls eyes grew wide as she recognized just who was on top of her, then a blush stained her fair skin. It took Legolas much longer to realized the…position he was in. When he did his own cheeks flamed with embarrassment and after shooting me a very irate glare stood and helped her up apologizing profusely.

Her named it turned out to be was Litheria and she happily excepted Legolas apology and his company to her chamber. I watched them walk down the hall and felt a painful twinge in my chest. I let out a distressed mew and then it past. I shook my head, what was that?

I turned the opposite way and went back to Legolas' room. I pressed the door closed and made myself comfortable on his pillow. I was almost asleep when a voice woke me. I looked around in surprise listening again for the voice.

I sat up a women stood at the foot of the bed watching me.

"Sam, what have you done?"

I looked at her confused, "What do you mean, who are you?"

She disappeared without another word looking clearly forlorn and distressed.

Legolas walked in smiling broadly he rushed over to me and picked me up swinging me around, "She's wonderful Sam! She has agreed to come with us back to Mirkwood before returning home!"

I felt the weight of fear and dread settle on me. Why did that thought unsettle me so?

He set me down again and I watched him dress for bed without thinking. It was like he was walking on air. His heart already belonged to another, I couldn't try to take it away. I fled before he could speak anymore of Litheria. I fled to the library. The musty shelves of books created a perfect thinking place.

What was wrong with me? I'm a cat! _No_ another voice whispered, _ you are human._

I looked miserably out of a window. _ Did you ever think that maybe you aren't ment to be a cat? Maybe the reason you were in Mirkwood was because Legolas could make you human again?_

My tail stilled it's twitching and layed my ears flat on my head. Could that be it? Could I really have been so stupid? Maybe Legolas was not supposed to fall in love with Litheria, maybe the reason I was here was because he was supposed to fall in love with me.

I gave an irritated growl, that was stupid. I'm a cat.

**_Legolas_**

I watched Sam streak out of the room and frowned. I was about to follow when I remembered the letter to my father. The quill rested on my bed and a looked at it to the door speculatively. Sam was constantly hinting at getting to know Litheria, perhaps the cat had decided to take matter's into her hands…well paws.

I grabbed the quill and finished the letter to my father adding Litheria's company to the end. I sealed it with my crest then called a servant to send it. I closed the door then sat back down at my desk. My thoughts wondered back to the morning Samantha first came to me. She had told me she was not really a cat, and somehow I was supposed to help her attain her true form. Neither of us had mentioned it sense and sitting there I resolved to try to find a way. She had given me yet another gift in Litheria. Her first had been companionship, her ready conversation and cheery attitude, now she had given mea chance at love. It was the least I could do in return.

Gandalf was in Rivendell, perhaps he could help. I stood and exited my room and remembering Elrond mentioning the gardens I chanced to look there. I did indeed find him sitting beneath a large tree with a thoughtful look.

He glanced my way as I headed towards him.

"Ah, just the young elf I wanted to see." he said with a smile.

I hesitated in surprise then continued and sat in the offered bench.

"Funny, I had come to speak with you."

Gandalf smiled, "I see. What is it you wish to speak to me about?"

I hesitated again trying to come up with a way to say what I needed without sounding crazy.

"Gandalf, do you know if there are other worlds besides ours?" I finally asked.

Gandalf looked at him inquisitively then nodded, "Indeed, there are many other worlds."

"And…do you think it is possible for someone from one world to…to come to this world?"

Gandalf look turned expressionless, "Why?"

"I…it is Samantha."

"Your cat?" he asked surprise evedant in his voice.

I nodded, everyone already thought I was a little crazy when it came to her, might as well say it, "She is not from Middle Earth."

I could tell Gandalf did not believe me, " Have you not noticed how…odd she is?" I continued, " have you not noticed the thought in her eyes? The amount of personality she has?"

Gandalf shook his head, "Alas, no. I have seen her very little in my stay here." he paused and I could tell he was considering something.

"She did seem to have something to tell me earlier, though I do not speak cat, I could not understand her."

I chuckled and before I thought I spoke, " Aye, well I doubt it was polite."

Gandalf looked at him, "Indeed. Well…to answer your question. It would require a very large amount of magic to travel between worlds and a mixing life with our world would create quite a tangle in the web of life and I fear there worlds would try to fix the problem."

"Exactly what do you mean?"

Gandalf thought for a moment, " Think of each world as piece of cloth, each cloth holds thread, each thread is a life. If you take one thread and start to weave it into another piece of cloth you ruin both pieces. And the natural thing to do would be to cut the thread that caused the imperfection."

I sat still looking up into the sky, could it be that cruel? Could those that held the strings of life really cut Samantha's life short? Why then, would they create the weave that would cause the damage?

"I have to go." I said standing and hurrying from the garden ignoring Gandalf's call and forgetting that he had something to speak to me about as well. I had to find Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

_**Samantha**_

I could not face him, or what I had done. I hid for days. Rivendell was a large place and being so small it was easy to scamper out of sight when I heard him coming. I hid in the gardens during Estel's official celebration, watching the festivities from a shadowed tree. Being black made hiding much easier. I knew it was getting closer to Legolas' departure and I had half a mind to let him leave without me.

If he loved this ellith I could not ask him to give her up for me. I could not remember what it was like being human anyway. I could hardly remember where I was from and my name only stayed with me because I had given it to Legolas, but even then I found myself thinking _he_ had named me.

I closed my eyes.

"_Sam, Sam. Don't go. Please I have a bad feeling." _

_I laughed, "Luke I'll be right back." Luke's bright blue eyes looked at me pleading._

_I laughed again and gave him a quick kiss before grabbing my car keys, "Don't worry sweetie, I'll be home before you know it." _

"_Sam, Sam_. Sam."

I opened my eyes blinking slowly, was I dreaming? Luke looked up at me from the branches.

"Sam, thank Valain. Where have you been?"

I blinked again, no, it wasn't Luke. Who was Luke?

"Come down here."

I looked down at him sadly. Why was I sad? Why did I feel like looking at him was breaking my heart?

I remembered why I was hiding and with out much thought I climbed higher into the tree, disappearing into its leaves.

"Samantha! Get down HERE!" there was panic in his voice and for a moment I paused I looked down. I could just make out the glow of his hair through the trees. And with a pain filled mew I leapt from the tree onto the roof tops of Rivendell and hurried out of sight.

His voice followed me, but his eyes haunted me. I knew them, from someone else. But who? Where?

_Luke_, something whispered in her mind. _Luke, who was Luke? _

I jumped down onto the balcony at the end of the building and slipped in. It turned out to be the library. I walked silently through the shelves and froze when I heard voices.

Two men were speaking in low tones.

"Is everything in place?"

"Yes. The prince will not find his home so very welcoming on his return. Everything will go as planned, and the last piece will be set on his arrival."

"Good. He will be ruined before the end of the fortnight and then we will destroy the royal family."

I peeked out from around the bookshelf and hissed in surprise as the handsome elf glanced down at me.

"It is that cat."

He reached down and picked me up by the scruff of my neck.

"How about sending the prince home with one last gift?" the other said drawing a dagger.

I yowled twisting and biting the hand that held me. The man cursed and dropped me. I twisted landed on my feet and shrieked out of the library.

I heard them curse and follow me. I skidded around the corner nearly loosing my footing and ran faster turning every corner I could find.

"Samantha!" I looked down the hall and felt relief flood me. The twins stood looking at me in shock. I sprang into one of their arms and meowed frightened.

The two elves came around the corner and slowed at the sight of the twins.

"You found her. Legolas will be glad to hear you two found."

I narrowed my eyes at them and then they disappeared as the twins turned and walked away.

"You've had Legolas worried sick. We have wondered if he'd fade from losing you."

I mewed and sighed. I couldn't hide any longer. Legolas was in trouble now. Someone was planning on hurting him. I had to stick close to him. I had to find out more and keep him safe.

_**Legolas**_

I was watching the moon play hide and seek with the clouds. Why would Samantha run from me? The look in her eyes, as if I had destroyed her heart. I didn't understand it? It was like she was looking at someone else. The moon's light faded behind a cloud and my eyes widened, did she have someone waiting for her? Someone who was going through the same torment I was at loosing her? The thought rose a pang of jealousy, but I pushed it away in shock. I could not be jealous, I had my own love.

The door opened behind me and the twins entered carrying Samantha.

"Sam!" I cried rushing over and lifting her from their arms.

"Well, now you can stop moping about. You've got your cat back. Though why the animal is so dratted important to you we can not fathom."

"Thank you." I said unable to be offended through my relief.

The twins left muttering to each other about my mental stability, but I ignored them.

I placed a kiss on Sam's forehead, "Why did you run from me? Why have you been hiding? I thought something terrible had happened to you."

I held her close and she nuzzled her soft head on my chin.

_Murrrowe_

I lifted her over and looked her in the eyes.

"Why did you leave? Why were you hiding."

She looked at me but said nothing. Her eyes were both sad and frightened.

"Gods, Samantha what happened?" I only then realized she was trembling like a leaf. I pulled her back to my chest gently cradling her in my arm. I sat down upon my bed and gently ran my finger down her spin until her trembling ceased. Slowly her trembling eased into soft purring.

She slept in my arms. How long I spent simply petting her I can not say. But as my mind began to drift off to sleep I was no longer holding at cat. In her place a human lie curled, her hair spread out across my lap like a blanket of ebony. Her skin was a the color of old ivory and as I touched her cheek I almost believe I was touching smooth skin. I blinked and she was once again my pet cat and I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
